To The Beautiful You
by Luminablue2
Summary: Cold, boring and plain girl is the right description to her. But what happens when she started to act as a boy?And a girl came to her confessing? Another popular boy confessed to herself. What would she choose? Her happiness or his happiness? Become a girl again or pretend as a boy again? "My answer is..." (Ok, i know that the summary is complicated, but please press me and review!
1. The Fated Encounter

**A/N: Yes! Charter Day! We have no classes! So i have the time to write a new story, and about 'High School Love Begin' i'll continue it maybe on my other free time, i'm really sorry for not posting it on the right date, lazy sickness occur to me. That's what i call on my laziness habit, oh well, but i won't leave it hanging, i guess? But i'll still keep trying updating it, so please review! Reviews are only my battery and medicines in my laziness! Please rate each of my chapters from 1-10 points and if you're kind enough maybe you can give me some word of advice? 'Cause this is just my 2nd Fanfic! Some advice will do just please review! Sorry about asking you to much...Okay i won't keep my introductions long since laziness entered my hands again. Okay, i hope you like it and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

I was awaken by my trusted and annoying alarm clock, i stretched my hands as i stood up. I look at the time and it was 8:30 a.m, it was still early to be awake at this time around but i choose to wake up early to some weird reasons. **Rein Chloe Honô** is my name, age 13. I got a long blue hair that reaches me knees, i also got a pair of sea - green eyes. I have 3 siblings including me, the oldest is my brother, **Jacob Anthony Honô** , age 14. He's good at playing basketball, he's also one of the popular group in their school or should i say, the heart throb. He has dark blue hair with gold shining eyes. Inherited from our father.

I also have a twin sister , **Fine Megumi Honô** , she's also one of the popular girls in her school, since she's so good about everything! This is also one of the reason why i transferred to a public school, but don't get the wrong idea, i love Fine, and i never ever feel jealous of her! Not even once, i just don't want her to be embarrassed for me to be around. Fine is good at sports usually volleyball, she's also good at academics or in short she's good at **everything**! She is always kind, gentle, funny and a happy -go- lucky girl, she's the perfect dream girl every boy have dreamed!

If i were a boy i would already fall in love with my sister, if that's possible...In fact i'm really proud of her! But on the other hand, i'm the opposite, me and Fine are identical twins but different attitudes and personalities, i'm cold, plain ,boring, no talent at all, and hopeless. Our classmate won't even believe that we are twins! Well how can i blame myself if i was born ugly? Fine has short sparkling and beautiful red hair ,and a pair of red ruby eyes, which was inherited by our mother, she's so beautiful when she wears her smile! I'm starting to adore her! If you ask me ,all of her schoolmates who were boys loves Fine, they even confess there love to her! But they were all been rejected since Fine have someone on her eyes. Well that's my short Biography in Life. Hope you understand what's my position and life!

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

I went directly downstair and saw Mom preparing my breakfast, i also saw 3 empty plates at the table, that would be Jacob's Fine's and Dad's plate, they always woke up early. Dad has a work, Fine always go jogging and Jacob always play basketball with his friends early.

"Wow, you're early today." Mom complimented me with her sweet smile.

"Its a gift." I replied as i shrugged. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"You're brother and sister are at the court, you should go play with them." Mom said as she placed my plate into the table.

"Nah~! My schedule is full." I said as i started to eat.

"Huh, you always do. I wish there's a block out this morning." Mom frowned.

"Dreams won't come true, Mom." I said with my mouth full.

"Yeah, but doing it in action isn't bad." Mom said as an evil grin formed on her face. Ugh, i have a bad feeling about these.

"Don't even try." I said as i glared at her.

"Well, i didn't say anything about it yet! But how i wish you would become more like you're sister Fine." She said dramatically. Its not the first that she said that, more like a hundred time! I just ignore her, but in the inside it hurts a lot.

"Yeah, yeah." I said softly.

"So you would go to them?" Mom beamed.

"No." I said calmly. Then Mom's smile turned into a frown instantly.

"Ugh! I gave up!" Mom said in disappointment.

"Yeah, sure, you always do."

"Mou! Why are you so rude to you're mother?" She whined childishly.

"I'm not." I said calmly while continued eating.

"Just look at you Rein! You're eyes are all emotionless! What happened to you're beautiful eyes?! You've become like this since you've transferred into that public school of yours!"

"First of all, i don't have a beautiful eyes. Second of all, this is me, and its also rude to judge others. And third of all, the school has nothing to do with my personalities." I said calmly as i reached for the glass of water and drink it.

"Well, i found the right solution for you're problem, dear. I've change my mind! Starting next week you'll be with you're brother and sister in there private school!" Mom announced proudly, and as she did i choked from the water.

"What?! But i'm fine going to that publi-" I was cutt off by Mom.

"No buts! You'll learn more about good manners and being kind and gentle there!" Mom said cheerfully.

"Wait, are you sending me to that school so that i can become more like Fine?!"

"Wow! A mind reader! Of course, you should act more like Fine, Rein since you both are twins and-"

"I don't wanna go! I want to stay on that public school until i graduate in high school!"

"Rein when i tell you to go you have to! Its a shame in our family that one of my daughter is on that public school!"

"But i would also be a shame there too! They will know about me being Fine's sister, and you're also aware about Fine's status in that school, so they would probably hate Fine, because of me!"

"Hmmm, true, but... But we never knew when we try right? Just act natural and beautiful...And speaking of beautiful i got the perfect outfit for yo-"

"No! I don't want to go in that school and more importantly, i don't want to wear those childish dresses of yours!" I shouted as i stood up and began walking upstairs.

"Ah~! But you look so cute when you wear it!" Mom dramatically whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Also Rein, if you ever make some weird things in that school ,you're sister would also be trouble too, so you better behave when you entered that academy right?" She said as her tone becomes serious, i directly shut my door before she could drag me again into those stupid dresses of hers. But regarding on what she said earlier...Its true... _'If you ever make some weird things in that school, you're sister would also be trouble too'_... What she said is true, if i make some stupidity in that school, Fine would be embarrassed because of me... _You're sister would be trouble too. You're sister would be trouble too. Would be trouble too_... Ugh, can't forget about those words!

I sighed in depression as i put my head in the pillow near me. Hmmm, moving on...I should play some video games in the PSP to prevent boredom. I took out my sky blue PSP from the drawer and played it on but all i can see in the screen is a low battery. Ugh, i though i charge it last night! I scolded myself for being forgetful.

I should watched TV maybe i can find a channel that can entertain me. But as i pushed the buttons from the remote the screen won't on, then i noticed the light in my room is shutted down, but i never turned it off! Wait...This can only mean one thing...

" **MOM!** " I shouted at the tip of my lungs.

* * *

I sighed in depression as i walked in the streets. Well maybe you guess it already. We have a block out, the engineer said that it would be fixed by tomorrow morning. Ugh, why am i so unlucky today?! I already got into Mom's evil schemes and now this?! What did i do wrong for me to have this kind of life?! I shouted inside my brain as i notice that i arrive at the court. And as usual i spotted Fine from the group of boys in the volleyball court, they were having there game, **Girls vs. Girls**. But because Fine is there, all the boys of our village came and watching her play in awe. I also spotted Jacob at the basketball court, he was also crowded by the group of girls, but they weren't playing yet, so i choose to go to him instead of Fine. I don't wanna ruin her game because of appearing out of no where.

"Mornin sis, what brings you here?" He said coolly as he throws the ball to the ring and as usual the girls scream louder than before.

"I was forced to." I said harshly as i took my sit in the bench near the ring.

"Oh really? How come?" He asked as he wipe his sweat using the towel i handed. And as he do, the girls are shouting like crazy, some of them is having nose bleeds , Geeh, girls this days.

"You'll find out soon." I replied as i glared at them.

"Hey watch out!" Jacob said, and i turned around and notice the ball hit on my face! I touched my face, biting my lips to prevent from screaming in pain.

"Hey you alright?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" I said coldly. Then i turned to the boy who hits my face.

"Sorry, didn't know that you were there." He said carelessly. Which made me angry even more.

"Oh, really! Then maybe you're blind i guess?!" I said bluntly but my voice is obviously angry.

"What?!" He said feeling annoyed.

"Hey guys come on! Don't start a fight yet!" Jacob separated us.

"How can't i?! He's so blind for not noticing me!" I shouted.

"Huh, me blind?! Or maybe just you for not avoiding the ball quickly! Girls like **you** always hurts easily!" He shouted.

"What?!" Girls like me?! I'm not that freaking weak! Who is he for judging me directly?!

"Ugh! Hell you're so annoying!" He said as he came closer. Signaling me for a fight.

"Bring it on!" I said as i get closer too. But he was stopped by another boy from behind.

"Hey, you should treat girls nicely Shade, or else you won't get a **girlfriend** in that situation." The boy said calmly as he tapped _'Shades'_ shoulders.

"Rein, girls like **yourself** don't act like that. Girls don't pick up a fight from boys." Jacob said as he tapped my shoulders too.

"What?!" Shade and I said at the same time.

"Oh please is this a girl for you?!" Shade said as he pointed to me.

"Huh, a girlfriend?! Boys like him don't deserve a girl!" I said as i point to him. Then i glared at him, he was also glaring at me.

"Oh come on! You two just look like perfect for each other!" The boy said smirking.

"What?!" Me, Shade, and Jacob said angrily.

"Ugh this is so annoying! I'm going home now!" I said as i turned around and walked angrily.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Shade, Jacob, and Bright just watched at Rein's disappearance. Jacob was the first one to talk.

"Don't you ever talk to her about romance thingy again!" Jacob glared at Bright who looked confused.

"Who is that girl anyway...She seems different from other girls that i've met before." Bright asked.

"Huh, are you falling for that jerk already?" Shade said smirking.

"Hmmm, she's kind of cute in a way." Bright grinned.

"Don't you ever come closer to her or else you're dead." Jacob said while glaring at Bright.

"You're girlfriend?" Shade asked.

"No idiot! She's my younger sister!" Jacob hit Shade hard on the head.

"What?!" Shade and Bright shouted together.

"Dude, you got an amazing sister!" Bright whistled.

"No, she's rather annoying than amazing." Shade formed an disgusting look in his face.

"But you gotta admit, she's the first girl to pick a fight with you!" Bright said smirking.

"Will you shut the hell already?!" Jacob shouted. Both of them flinched.

"She's different from other girls because she's special, and none of you deserve to be her boyfriend." Jacob said angrily. Bright and Shade looked shocked to his sudden action.

"Is something wrong here?" A girl from there back asked. Jacob and the 2 turned around and saw...

"Fine aren't you home yet?!" Jacob asked harshly.

"Waoh, what's with the face." Fine asked surprise.

"Wha-?! I-i- i mean, sorry. Sorry i was shouting." Jacob apologize sincerely to his younger sister.

"No its okay! Its no big deal at all!" Fine said nervously.

"Well we better get going Mom would be angry if were not." Jacob said as he walks beside Fine.

"So who's them?" Fine asked as she points at the 2 boys.

"Oh! Ah they're my friends from school, Shade and Bright, guys meet Fine my younger sister." Jacob introduce them to each other.

"Wow, Jacob you're sister are **freaking beautiful**! Man you're so lucky." Bright whistled but Jacob glared him in return.

"H-hi? Its nice meeting you." Fine said awkwardly.

"Yeah the pleasure is mine." Shade said calmly.

"We better get going now, see you guys next week." Jacob hurriedly said as he grab Fine and started to walk out.

Bright and Shade watched Fine and Jacob's disappearance.

"Do you think she's cute or the other one was." Bright said as he put his hands on his chin.

"Ugh i'm going home already." Shade said feeling annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, i'm serious now! Those two are super cute! Its hard to decide!" Bright smirked.

"See you next week." Shade walked out as he waved his hands.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Bright said as he run to catch up with Shade.

* * *

 **There! Finished! So what do you think? Sorry for making Bright a playboy its just really hard to make another character again! So i hope you enjoyed it and please review! Okay, until next time Bye! SAYONARA.**


	2. Me! Pretend as a BOY?

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry, didn't update in a long time because i was addicted to a manga called _'Arisa_ '. Does anyone of you read it already? Well if you haven't yet ,then you should! I'm not really a manga reader but i heard from my classmate and handed me the book ( 'Arisa' ) and as i start reading it, it was totally awesome! Mysteries and sisterhood, and maybe romance? I haven't finished it yet since i surprisingly decided to continue this story... But i'll i highly suggest _'Arisa'_ for you! I started to think of making another story by using its storyline. And i was also busy with my school homeworks and more...But moving on, hope you enjoy this! And thank you so much for reviewing, and maybe this would be a Shein story, the pairing is not decided yet so...Okay hope you Enjoy this one and review more!**

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

I woke up early since today is the first day of school and i get nervous about it, but one thing i never expected in this school is about , Fine and Jacob is waiting for me downstair ,complaining.

"Rein! Hurry up will you?! We'll miss the bus now!" I can hear Jacob scream impatiently.

"Rein can you hurry up a bit?" I heard Fine says, sweetly. Wow i can't believe Fine can still control her patience, not like the other person here. ( I'm referring to Jacob ) Well he's always acts kind if he talks to the others but when it comes to time like this ,he's the opposite. After all, he's my brother, so he has the attitude of being cold, but majority of him is nice. He's sometimes nice to me, but not all the time, i repeat not all the time.

I hurriedly wore my uniform; it was a gray dress that reaches the top of my knees, under the dress was a blue short skirt, i also wore a long white socks like Fine's. I pony - tailed my hair using those yellow ribbons that Mom forced me to wear, it was really annoying but i don't have any choice since she kept all my blue ties. I grab my bag and head downstairs but before i can step the 2nd stair i already fell due to the hurry. And saw Jacob and Fine at the door.

"...I'm here..." I murmured but they could still hear me.

"You okay?" Fine asked.

"Yeah? I guess." I said timidly as i stood up slowly.

"Rein you haven't eaten you're breakfast yet!" Mom called.

"I'll take this then." I said as i grab 1 bread and put it on my mouth directly.

"On the second thought ,maybe i can grab 1 bread too? Or 2." Fine said as her eyes sparkled and grab the last 2 bread, I rolled my eyes.

"What took you so long to get in here anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Well, i never expected that you're school is this early!" I said as eat the bread.

"Correction Rein! Its our school now! Oh~! I can't wait till you meet my friends at the club!" Fine said as she puts the bread to her mouth.

"Yeah, and i can't wait to go home." I said calmly.

"Were going now Mom." Jacob said as he step out of the house.

"Bye Mom." I said as i turned around and waved my hands.

"See you later Mom!" Fine said joyfully with her mouth full.

"Take care!" Mom waved us good bye. The three of us started to walk the streets, and Fine started the conversation.

"So Rein aren't you excited of entering a new school?" Fine asked.

"Nah~! Its no big deal." I said calmly.

"Oh i can't wait till you meet them! Oh and speaking of them, what club are entering this coming afternoon?" Fine asked out of curiosity.

"Hmm, don't know, don't care." I replied.

"Well if you haven't decided yet you can always come to my team! Volleyball is all you need!" Fine said proudly.

"But you have to hurry in picking the clubs." Jacob finally talked.

"And why would i do that? I got 24 hours to think about it." I replied.

"That's a big no no Rein! In our school you have to go to the club you wanted with the given time and once you didn't choose yet, you'll be put to the Sanitation Club." Fine explained.

"And just a note here, Sanitation Club is like a janitors club, all you have to do is to clean dirty places, which makes me sick." Jacob said as he formed a disgusting look on his face.

"And its so not good! You're forced to clean the campus, the garden the canteen and last but the worst is the C.R!" Fine added, still making a disgusting look on her face.

"That's okay, i bet you're school has tons of clubs, i can enter some if i'm late." I said calmly.

"Hmmm ...The total of the club is 34 plus the Journalist club that makes 35." Fine counted.

"Don't forget the Sewing Club that makes 36." Jacob added.

"The Swimming Club is also available now, make it 37 clubs." Fine replied.

"See? So how can i worry?" I said calmly and shrugged.

"But Rein each club has the minimum of 40 students, i repeat 40 students!" Fine said.

"And...?" I asked carelessly.

"And there are 11 ,343 ,485 students, enrolled in our school including you, so majority of the students gets the chance to end up at the Sanitation Club." Jacob continued. Wait...11 what?!

"Wait are you counting?!" I asked surprised.

"No, its on the hand book idiot!" Jacob replied.

"Oh, and speaking of rules, you have obey the rules that the school gives and when you regulate 5 times then you'll be kick out, but some of it depends on the rule you regulates." Fine explained.

"Oh, great ,how much do i have to worry about this new school of yours anyway?" I said and started to get nervous again.

"100% to worry plus the clubs and the lessons make it 150%" Jacob smirked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said as i glared at him.

"You're welcome." He said carelessly. Then we finally arrive at the bus station. The three of us ride the bus that would take us to the Main Street so we can just walk nearby to the school.

I sat at the left side seat where its near the window, while Fine sited next to me and Jacob sited next to Fine. While we ride the bus, Fine became more energetic and talkative, and i think i know where she inherited this from...

Fine explained to me every activity the school has, some contest by section or competition. Her experience in volleyball games when she compete with the other schools, her friends, her favorite subject and many more, i have to listen to her and bear with it, 'cause i don't wanna see her pout. But i have to thank her for giving me advance instructions about this new school that i was about to enter.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Jacob, Fine and Rein arrived at the school early, and now Rein is the one who's complaining.

"We are so early! Can you imagine what time is it now?!" Rein complained.

"Its early and not late, is it obvious?" Jacob replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, i'm not use to this time! I should be in bed right now!" Rein said.

"Well, you better be used to it, make this as you're daily routine in the morning." Jacob said as he flicked me head.

"Oww! Grrr...I'll remember this!" Rein said as she placed her hands on her forehead.

"Well you guys always fight." Fine chuckled. As she do, Rein notice that some students are watching at them. 'I think it my cue now to leave.' Rein said to herself as she stop from her tracks.

"What wrong Rein?" Fine asked.

"Nothing much, how about you guys go first, i have somewhere to go first...See you later!" Rein said hurriedly. Fine and Jacob looked to each other and hurriedly catch Rein escaping.

"Oh no you don't! Where would you think you're going? You still don't know this school yet!" Jacob said as she grabs Rein back.

"Yeah Rein don't be shy ,come on!" Fine said as she grab Rein's back too.

"Wait, i'm not-... Hey!" Rein struggled but Fine's and Jacob's hands are pasted in her back tightly so its no use.

As Fine, Rein Jacob walked through the gates, people are gathering around them.

"Hi Jacob are you?" Asked one of the girls from behind.

"Hi there Fine, you look beautiful." A boy from the back shouted.

"You guys look so awesome!" One of them said.

"Who's that girl?Is she new here?" A boy asked.

But Fine and Jacob just nod and continued walking until they met Shade and Bright.

"Hey! Jacob, Fine!" Bright waved his hands for them to see from the crowded people.

"Hey." Shade greeted carelessly.

"Yo, Bright and Shade." Jacob said in return as he let go of Rein.

"Its been a while! Shade, Bright!" Fine said cheerfully as she let go of Rein.

Rein just stared at them coldly, then Jacob pinched her arm, that signaled her to greet them but Rein just ignored them as she turned her head from the other side.

"Wait don't tell me, is she the new girl here?!" Bright said in surprised but it was totally obvious.

"Tch, its obvious." Rein said coldly.

"Rein!" Fine said.

"Huh, judging from her attitude, maybe the school won't accept her truly." Shade said smirking.

"What?!" Rein angrily said.

"Hey, were at the school now! Manners guys manners." Bright separated us.

"You're talking like you're not like that, you're even ruder than me!" Rein screamed at Shade.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that? We've just meet once." Shade asked teasingly.

"Isn't hitting me with the basketball enough?" Rein said as she crossed her arms.

"Well past is past! Just forget it! Then that ends it!" Shade replied.

"Tsk, easy for you to say!" Rein answered back.

"Oh guys! Look at the time! I think we should go now!" Jacob said hurriedly as he grab Fine and Rein.

"Hey i'm not done with him yet!" Rein roared as she struggles to break free.

"Just stop it, you've create a commotion already." Jacob glared at Rein.

"Hehehehe, i think **' _commotion_** ' isn't the right word to describe it." Fine said. But as usual she was just ignored.

Like i've started it!" Rein argued back.

"Ugh, just stop talking!" Jacob shouted at Rein. Fine just stared at the two.

"Fine then!" Rein said as she pouted.

"Good." Jacob said as he smirked.

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

The day just went smoothly, and normal. And this time the teacher gave us a list of all the clubs and instructed us about it. "Okay class, just like last year, you'll have the chance to pick you're own club, but if you failed to go to you're club in time then you'll end up at the Sanitation Club." The teacher said as her smile turned to an evil grin.

"Mam, is it okay if i won't choose a club instead?" A girls asked as she stood up.

"No! Going to a club is a must! If you don't have club starting tomorrow then you won't be sign in the clearance." The teacher said as she wave her hands. Then after that the teacher dismissed us but not to go home yet but to choose a club, but i wonder, why is the students running and some are walking really fast? Hmm, weird.

I choose to go to the Volleyball Club, since Fine invited me to her club how can i reject? I already found a club so why would i find another more, right? I walked to the classroom where the Volleyball Club is located. I entered the door but before my feet can step on the classroom i heard someone screaming.

"Wait! Fine isn't here yet!" A girl with a long dark blue hair with indigo eyes said as she stood up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"It means that we can't let you in yet, were already 39 members and we only need one and that one is Fine our Team Leader!" A girl with blonde hair appeared from the back of the girl. Wait... Fine isn't here yet? But-

"Sorry i'm late!" Another girl screamed from my back and interrupted my thoughts too. But as i turned around to look at her ,i recognize that she...

"Rein! Why are you outside?" Fine asked.

"I-" I didn't get the chance to finish me reply 'cause the blonde spoke.

"Because she is not entering this club!" She said harshly.

"Wha-?! She's my sister! I want her to enter too!" Fine protested.

"But isn't it unfair for her to enter? She's late at coming here so..." The dark blue haired girl said. Wait... Unfair i was the one first here before Fine! How could they say that?! I was to protest but i remembered that it was Fine we were talking to.

"Huh fine, i'll leave." I said as i turned around and started to walk out. I never thought that my own sister would be the only reason for me not to enter that club. Ugh, what am i talking about?! Fine is you're sister! You're sister!

"Wait, Rein! Where would you go then? I think there's no more available club at this time!" Fine grab my hands.

"Well, don't worry i'll find a way to enter some available club. Its okay, like i said earlier there are toons of club in this school, so how can't i enter one, right?" I said as i hurriedly waved my hands and run.

* * *

"Sorry, were full now." No, they are full already.

"Sorry too late, were full." Ugh, i'm not late! You're just to early! Duh~!

"Sorry, were full now, try the other club." I've already done that man.

"Sorry." They're full.

"Nope, full." Not here!

"Sorry, were already full here, and shouldn't boy's scout is for...boys?" Ugh! I don't care if its only for boys! Seriously now, if you're in my position would you even think about that?!

"Full."

"No."

"Sorry."

"Try again next year."

"Full." Ugh! What's wrong with you?! Is all the club now full already?! Only 15 mins. just passed and all of the clubs are full?! And how come i didn't... Wait... 15 mins?! Oh no, were already given 15 mins. to enter our club but...But... How come i didn't enter 1 club?! I felt hopeless, my face became pale and as it do i was fighting the urge to cry. No, i don't wanna cry just this because of this stupid reason, i don't wanna...

"Hmmm, only 1 student left and the Sanitation Club is full! And speaking of that 1 student... Rein Chloe Honô, right?" I heard someone talk from my side and i felt their steps are louder which means they are coming this way!

And they are finding me! Me! They are finding me! No they are not, they are chasing me to death! Oh no what am i gonna do?! My face is really pale now and i felt like i'm shaking, no wait i am shaking. What am gonna do now?! I don't want to clean! What am i gonna do now?! Please Lord answer me!

An idea came out of my mind and that idea was to run, run like there's no tomorrow. I stopped to a tall building and take a break from running. =Pant= Now what am i gonna do now? I looked around and realize that this place is unknown to me. Oh great, another problem comes out of now where again! Guess i don't have any choice, i should find out what's inside of that building...

As i opened the door slowly, i heard a ball dribbling, hmmm, dribbling? What kind of place is this anyway? I grew curious about it and opened the door. Which revealed 3 boys, the one with a white hair and orange eyes is drinking. The one with green hair and sky-blue eyes is wearing his shoes and the brown haired boy with violet eyes was shooting the ball to the ring. Now they saw my presence and looked at me, confused.

"Wait... A new member?" The white haired guy asked. What do he mean about a new member?

"Probably, but..." The green haired boy response but... They are talking like i'm not there!

"Hey, what are you doing here, jerk head?" The brown haired boy asked feeling irritated. Wait... J-j-jerk head?! He is even worst than the green haired boy!

"Wha-?!" I manage to say it but still shaking due to the long run.

"Coming here instantly, is a stupid thing." The brown boy said carelessly.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" I said angrily, i can't help it but feel angry because of his insult that is not understandable.

"Hey, no need to be harsh with her man, she's just a girl." The green haired boy said as he stood up. A girl?! Is that how they look at me?

"Ugh, will you answer my question already?!" I said harshly and impatiently.

"Hey, just chill, you've already trespassed our place and now you're yelling at us, don't make it worst alright?" The green haired boy said calmly. I was about to protest but someone interrupted me.

"What are you doing here anyway? Girls like you shouldn't be here yet, you're to early for you're volleyball practice and you're alone and..." The white haired boy said as he approached me and automatically stopped. And girls like me? What does he mean about that?

"Hey what are you doing here?" A voice from my back said calmly, but i've already realize that voice.

"Jacob! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I said as i back off, also surprised.

"Hey don't stole my line, what are you doing here? Now." He demanded an answer, i took a deep breath and answered.

"Okay, look i was running and I didn't notice on where was i going ,then i realize this huge building and entered here." I explained to him.

"Why are you running anyway?" He asked, shoot! I didn't notice what i was saying! I can't tell him that i am running because of the club! I'm dead fish, no more than deadfish.

"Oh! Did i say running? Silly me! I meant walking!" I said as i rub my back sheepishly.

"Then how did you end up here at the gym?" He asked again.

"I-I -i was ummmm... I end up here! Coincidentally!" I said as i started to panic.

"Oh, really now? Then why are you still here?" Jacob asked again and now i saw his smirk.

"I just got here! So its rude if i would just leave directly! I just stop to say Hi! Really!" I responded lowering my voice.

"No, i meant : why are you still here? Its still clubbing time, so why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Fine now playing...Wait don't tell me you didn't-" I cut him off.

"Of course not! I'm just ummm early! Fine and the others are still..." I said with a soft voice.

"Oh really?" Jacob asked again.

"Really." I said timidly.

"Really, really, huh?" Jacob asked once again. I just nod for an answer.

"Okay then, if you say so." Jacob said and passed me.

"Huh?" I asked ,half surprise and half curious. I turned around and throw the ball to me and i manage to catch it.

"Try to shoot that ball to the ring." Jacob said as he pointed to the ring.

"Huh? And why would i-" Before i can complete my sentence, i realize that the ball was gone from my hands.

"You're slow sis." Jacob said as he dribbled the ball. Wait... Did he just get that ball from me?! How come i didn't notice it?!

"Wait how did that-" Once again he cut my sentence off.

"Well it looks like you girls are truly weak ,like you." He said harshly as he shoot the ball to the ring =Whosh=

Ugh! Again with the word weak! Can't he say something without that word?!

"I'm not that-" I shouted but it looks like he didn't care at all.

"Then prove it, that you're not a weakling." He said as he throws the ball back to me again.

Then i notice everyone blocked me preventing me to pass, or to shoot the ball, i've started to dribble the ball, i learn this stuff just watching Jacob from his past games. And i've also knew the moves and some basketball rules because of the game that Jacob downloaded into my PSP, and i have to say that it was all thanks to Jacob. But the question now... Can i do it in reality now? I asked myself as beads of sweat form into my fore head.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Rein took a deep breath before moving. The boys became more defensive from before and started to go closer to her. Rein formed a calm face as she dribbles the ball effortlessly. Then she waited, then she finally see an opening, Rein took this a chance and formed a small smirk, she passed the three of them through the opening space between Tio's hands and Auler's. She manage to fit in with the small space given.

"Don't let her score!" Jacob shouted as he pointed to Rein who was running slowly, not used to run while dribbling the ball. Auler, Tio run passed her and blocked her way but Rein just do a Cross Over. ( At least that's what my brother said while i ask him about basketball.) Auler and Tio just watched Rein's back running, they were speechless.

"Don't let you're guard down." Jacob said to Fango. He just nod for the answer. Rein stopped from her tracks and watched the both of them staring at her.

"What's you're plan sis?" Jacob asked. Rein just smiled and run towards him. Jacob blocked Rein's way and started to steal the ball from her. But Rein passed the ball under Jacob's knees, and received it by her left hand, passing Jacob without him noticing it. Now her only problem is Fango. Fango became serious and hoping that he can steal the ball. But Rein pretended to shoot the ball, Fango jump to prevent Rein to shoot, then Fango notice Rein's small smirk. 'Wait don't tell me...' Fango said to himself and his thoughts were all true.

"A trick!" Fango shouted after Rein went down and started to dash towards the ring, and without any hesitation Rein instantly shoot the ball to the ring and shoot! Auler, Tio , Fango and Jacob freezed in their position, speechless.

"What?" Rein said innocently.

"Waoh, where did you learn that?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Well...I've just learn it from you and the game you've downloaded last year." Rein said timidly.

"That's it?! You've learn those moves without even playing truly?! Oh gosh you're so impossible!" Tio beamed.

"Yeah no kidding, doing a Cross Over like that is really hard." Auler said.

"Yeah, not bad for a girl like you." Fango said as he crossed his arm. But Rein glared him in return.

"Looking good sis. Here wear this." Jacob said as he handed Rein a pair of jersey.

"Why would i-" Rein was cutted off.

"Just wear it now!" Jacob demanded.

"Okay, just chill, okay?" Rein sighed in defeat as she gets the jersey, also a blue wig under it.

"Wait even this?! What are you planning to do?!" Rein asked confused. She still didn't get it.

"Ugh! Just wear that damn jersey and wig now!" Jacob said and pointed to the change room.

"Ugh, fine fine whatever." Rein said as she rolled her eyes, still clueless. Fango waited Rein to close the door.

"Hey, what are you really trying to do?" Fango asked with a serious tone.

"You'll find out soon." Jacob said and smirked. Suddenly the door opened revealing 2 , Shade and Bright in jersey outfit.

"Sorry we are late, did we miss something?" Bright was the first one to say.

"Nothing much." Jacob responded and shrugged.

"Nothing much?! Nothing much ,dude! Just wait until you see-" Tio was instantly cut off by Jacob's glare.

"Huh?" Shade asked.

"Its not really a big deal." Jacob said. Averting his glare from Tio.

"Yeah, but wait until you-" Tio said but automatically cut off again by Jacob's glare.

"Okay?" Bright looked confused about the two.

"How about the club, any new member?" Shade asked out of curiosity.

"Well... about that-" Jacob was cut off by a voice from the change room.

"So how do i look?" Rein said as she went out of the room, disguise as a boy, he's wearing a jersey with the number of 2. She also wore a a blue wig, she look more like a boy. When she saw Shade and Bright, she froze to her place.

"Who is that?" Bright point Rein, he didn't know that it was Rein all alone.

"Mind telling us of him?" Shade said. He didn't also know that it was Rein.

"Ummm." Rein murmured and started to panic.

"S- I mean he is **Rico Nakamura**...my ah, childhood friend." Jacob forced a smile and tapped Rein/Rico's shoulders.

"Oh, nice to meet you Rico. I'm **Bright Sora** by the way." Bright stretched his hands for Rein/Rico to shake.

" **Shade Tsuki** , a pleasure." Shade said calmly.

"So ,why is he here? Is he part of the **Basketball Club**?" Shade asked.

"Yeah." Jacob said without any hesitation.

"He is?" Tio and Auler said together.

"Is he?" Fango asked.

"I am?" Rein/Rico asked.

"Yeah, of course." Jacob forced a smile.

"Well congrats Rico and welcome to the club." Bright said.

"Yeah, i'm on the club." Rein/Rico forcely smiled and gritted her teeth as she faces Jacob. She also make her voice low so that it won't be obvious that she is a girl.

"Uh? Is something wrong here?" Bright asked, he notice the change of atmosphere suddenly.

"No! There's nothing wrong here!" Rien/Rico said forcefully.

"Okay?" Shade replied, also notice the sudden change of the atmosphere.

"You know what maybe i need to talk to Re- i mean Rico! Excuse us for a sec." Jacob said as he hurriedly grab Rein/Rico. Shade, Bright, Fango, Tio and Auler just watched Rein/Rico and Jacob's disappearance.

"Okay...Can somebody tell us on what was happening from earlier?" Bright asked clueless.

"Ah... you know what? I gotta go get the balls...so that we can start the game already right? Hahaha, be right back." Auler hurriedly said.

"Oh, a me too. I gotta go help him find the balls. Hahaha, excuse me for a sec." Fango said hurriedly. Tio is the only one who is left behind.

"Tio?" Shade asked.

"Mind telling us something?" Bright added.

"...I gotta go use the restroom..." Tio just stared blankly and hurriedly walk to the restroom.

"Ahhh, what just happened?" Bright asked clueless, then he looked at Shade.

"Hey! Don't look at me, i've just got here." Shade said as he shrugged and went to the bench and place his things there.

* * *

 **Okay, first of all. I don't know anything about basketball, really. I've got a hard time describing how Rein and the others played basketball! But i manage to finish it! For the next chapter it would be probably publish on the next weekend i guess? And also for the next chapter, Rein would start to cross dress (like Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko scene from Shugo Chara!) So please tell me whether you like it or not and don't forgot to rate! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU"RE REVIEWS! So i'll be going now i had a lot of things to do in my schedule today so... SAYONARA~!**


	3. 2 Identities Company

**A/N: Hey guys~! I've been gone again since last week, hahaha. So I've decided to update this one since i didn't give this more attention for a long time, i mean a long time. And since its been a while, i kind of forgot some lines, so bear with me, if you can. I won't make my introduction long since i'm sooooo lazy, so let's just head now to the story, ENJOY!**

 **Note: Also, do you wanna see Rein as a boy? I have a drawing of her in my Facebook Page, just go to my profile to get my link. But i didn't draw it! All credits to** **TheGift-SheinLover !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FBNF~!**

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

Jacob grab my hands as he leads me to secured place at the back of the gym, he must be angry because I've been so rude to his **_'friends'._** Well maybe if he just explain the situation to me earlier then it wouldn't be this so dramatic. 'Cause i have no idea on what was happening, on why he wanted me to wear this, this, stupid jersey! And not just this jersey, he even let me wear this wig! And he even change my name! He **CHANGE MY NAME**! Ugh, what a pain in the butt!

Jacob stop to his tracks and glared, there was a long silence but still i didn't avert my gaze to his.

"Are you really crazy?! Do you know what did you just do?" Jacob screamed but not to loud for the others can hear. And know he's calling me crazy, ugh, give me a break!

"I'll tell you what's crazy! First you let me play with the ball, then you let me wear this jersey! And not just this jersey, you even let me wear this wig! And where did you even find this wig?!" I replied back.

"You really don't know do you?" He asked.

"And what's worst is you even change my name! **YOU CHANGE MY NAME**!" I shouted letting my anger out.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he shrugged. Wait that's it? No explanation no blah blah?! Ugh, unbelievable, no care ever brother!

"Really? Well, wow!" I said in with a fake smile.

"Well ,that doesn't really matter. Rico Nakamura would be you're temporary name." He said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one out there who shows herself up with this stupidity! I mean why do i need to wear this clothes anyway?!" I said as i glared at him straight at the eye.

"I'm here to help you alright, here you need a club so now you do." He replied.

"But that doesn't excuse on why i'm wearing this stuff!" I said as my hands turned into fist.

"Well yeah it did, if you want to enter Basketball Club you need to be a boy, so there, every thing is going smoothly. Unless you'll say you're a girl." He said calmly as he crossed his arms.

"Well! I! Uh.."

"See? All thanks to me that you have a club or you're busted to Sanitation Club." Jacob said as he started to walk away.

"But i don't want to be part of the Basketball Team!" I said as i grab his shoulders.

"Well there's no turning back now, you're part of it, so be proud."

"But i don't want it!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No ,no, no!"

"Ugh, you're being too annoying!" He groaned.

"Well, what would you expect from me?!"

"Okay, just look here, you have a club now, and now you're running away from it? Use you're head for once please, there's no open club now." He said as he glared at me.

"..." I remained silent, ugh, i don't want it! But what choice do i have anyway?!

"Now its decided, meet me at the gym if you're done there." He said as he shrugged.

"W-wait! What if my classmates ask me on what club i have, you know if i'm not dress as Rico?" I asked.

"Just ignore them."

"And how am i suppose to do that? They are soooo annoying."

"Well use you're coldness to them idiot, you've been cold to us since you were born but you can't even act as it to them." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but what if my teachers would ask?" I asked again, it took some seconds before Jacob can answer.

"So?" I asked again

"Tell them that you've entered Arts Club."

"And why would i do that?"

"Just do it will you!"

"But they know that the Arts Club is full!"

"Just go ahead and say it to them they wouldn't ask any reasons anymore nor the club's minimum's thingy." He said carelessly.

"And what if they suspect me that i'm a girl? That would be a great humiliation you said it yourself!"

"So you would say to them that you're a girl?" He asked.

"No?" I replied.

"Then no." He replied as he shrugged.

"But what if-"

"Ugh, why do you have so many questions?!"

"Then why did you put me in to this situation?!"

"Ugh, fine." He groan.

"Good. You said that i'm part of the club, right?" I asked he nodded for the answer.

"Then what would i write in the document form? My name or Rico's name?" I asked.

"Of course, write Rico Nakamura idiot!"

"But Rico Nakamura doesn't exist in this school! I mean his not enrolled in this school! What if couch would react? Then i would be in a big mess, bigger than my situation now!"

"Couch won't suspect it, he's too lazy to look at the enrolled list, he might even ignore looking at your name."

"But!"

"Believe me, i know him. So any questions?" He asked. I think i heard enough.

"None."

"Good, let's head back to the gym before they suspect us that were gone." I nodded. I followed him to the gym.

* * *

I was a head of Jacob since it took him some seconds in order to close the door. Seriously, do he really need to close every door we pass?

"Ugh, do you really have to close every door we passed through?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes." He replied plainly. I groaned quitly.

At last I saw the last door that lead us to the gym if I remember correctly. I opened it since I was ahead of him as I open the door I heard someone screaming, "Look out!" And I saw a ball, a volley ball towards me, I automatically dodge it, but Jacob didn't because he's so busy closing the door.

"Oww!" Was all I heard from Jacob.

"I'm so sorry!" I saw a girl wearing a Volleyball jersey with long green hair that reaches to her knees. I look at her then went to help Jacob up.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as i help him up.

"Ugh, is it obvious?" He said coldly as he put his hands to his head.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" The girl said as she approached Jacob.

"Yeah." I notice Jacob stared at her for a long time, the girl just picked the ball and went to her way. Hmm, she is beautiful i must say...

"Ohh, Jacob has a girlfriend." I said as i smirked passed him.

"What?!" He said as he catch up with me.

"Oh, nothing." I said as i smirked.

Along the way i saw Fine and the other Volley Ball team rehearsing or somehow playing. Wait i thought this gym is suppose to be only Basketball, but why are they here?

"Hey, why are they here?" I asked Jacob.

"Obviously practicing, can't you see it?" He said calmly.

"No, what i mean is why are they practicing here?" I asked again.

"Have you ever heard the word " _sharing_ "? This gym is bigger than any ordinary room, so its better this way, the school probably can't afford another gym since it cost a lot from their salary, such a turn off." He said as he shrugged.

"Oh, make sense." I replied.

"Gather around team! I want you to give me a ten straight run around the gym! No water breaks until i say so! Now go and fly a kite!" The coach said as he chirped his whistle loud.

"Well, see you around, Re- i mean Rico." Jacob said as he run ahead. Wait... I have to run this whole big gym **10** times?! Are you serious?!

I watched the others and they started running too, guess i have to do my best too, what choice do i have? I started to run slow, but change my mind i began to run fast to end this up fast.

I run towards Jacob thinking of one word, T-I-R-E-D. When is this going to end anyway?! I just run a few minutes ago and i'm tired already! Oh and make it seconds. T^T

 **~Few Minutes Later~**

"UGH! I am so end of my rope!" I said, frustrated and sat beside Jacob.

"We just ran a few miles then your tired already?" Jacob said with a mixture of insult.

"Really? You call that mile? You said this gym is bigger than an ordinary room, so how come your not that tired?!" I replied.

"Give me a break, Yes, its big but not that big big." Jacob said.

"Doesn't change at all," I pouted, as i wrap my self up with the towel.

The whole clubbing time was a Nightmare, we ran, we jump, and did everything a Basketball Player would do! Man what a frustrating DAY! And guess what? Starting this day on i, Rico, A.K.A, Rein, is not aloud to drink SOFT DRINKS anymore! OMG, i just heard my most feared word! EVER! I sat down and wrapping my head the towel, I'm TIRED, I'm HUNGRY and especially THIRSTY, just thinking of soft drinks makes me thirsty. Man WORST DAY EVER.

"Hi Jacob! Wanna hang out this afternoon?" Bright ask, and Shade approach us too.

"Sure, why not?" Jacob said, he didn't avert his gaze with his unpacked bag.

"Great! Shade what do you think?" Bright asked Shade also packing his things.

"Sure." He replied.

"Oh hey! How 'bout you Rico? Wanna hang out with us?" Bright asked me, i flinched, oh no big problem...

"Uhhh, m-m-me?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, you." Shade said.

"Uhhhh, N-n-no! I'm also busy! S-s-s-sorry!" I said edgily.

"Busy? Busy for what?" Fine said, i notice she was also listening with her friend from earlier.

"Uhh? B-b-busy?" I asked awkwardly..

"Busy, huh? First day and busy? Huh i didn't see that coming." Shade said coldly.

"Yeah, i'll help you Rico if there's a problem you wanted to solve!" Bright offered. Then everyone took a step towards me, beads of sweat are forming in my head... Oh noo, think of a good excuse REIN! THINK THINK! T^T

"I- i- i- i." I said nervously, my face is now surely red.

"Ugh, he can't join you guys 'cause he's so busy with the things he usually does, come on give him a break, he has no time for you guys, let him be," Jacob said feeling annoyed. Grrr, he makes everyone think that i'm a bad boy! But thanks to him i'm free to go.

"Oh, i thought you would join us." The green haired girl said.

"Oh! Rico, Jacob, Shade and Bright, this is Allianna by the way! My best friend!" Fine said as she introduce her to us.

"Hi, and bye, i really need to go now, i'll see you guys tomorrow." I said hurriedly before anyone can even react.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Huh, what's with him?" Bright said as he crossed his arms.

"As i said he's a busy guy." Jacob said as he walk towards Fine.

* * *

 **Rein's P.O.V.**

I cross dress as fast as i can, i put the clothes and wig to my bag and went at the back door Jacob had said so no one suspect me cross dressing, which i never wanted to do!

I always wonder what its like to be a boy, but now it came true, 'cause as far as i know now, i'm a girl with 2 identities! And what's worst is that the other identity is a BOY! Man, what a dream Fairy tail, wishes are so unpredictable.

I went hurriedly to the gym, since i know Jacob and Fine are there plus, i still don't know the new road to ours so i guess i have to wait for them. Okay, be Rein now, be Rein not Rico. I took a deep breath as i opened the door to the gym.

"Rein? Why are you here?" Fine asked and flinched.

"Yeah why are you here?" Jacob said coldly like i have done a big mistake.

"I'm here 'cause you're here, come on now i want to go home." After those running and gym practicing, who wouldn't be tired of it?

"But how did you know the gyms location is?" Bright insert in with our sibling conversation.

"Yeah, i thought you had no sense of direction." Shade said sarcastically.

"Shut up, jerk. I know the location since i ask some of our classmates DUH." I said coldly as i approach them.

"Come on hurry up." I groan.

"Just a sec." Fine said arranging her things up.

"Oh, by the way Rein, what club did you get?" Bright ask out of blue.

"U-u-u-uh, A-arts Club?" I said in reply while looking at Jacob.

"Oh, that sounds great for some dorks i know." Shade said while smirking.

"Well, i never knew that this club has a space for an idiot and an immature guy as you." I replied back.

"Well, i feel sorry for your moderator since she has to deal with a cold, dork, dumb girl like you."

"Oh! You must feel sorry for you entered the club that is too tiring for a lazy, loner, violet haired weirdo like you!"

"You should have told me that you were in Arts Club, then i would bring a brush so that you won't cry like a baby in such a disgusting voice!"

"Well, what its like in this club? Baby sitting?!"

"Well i don't know?! To bad you can't enter here since you're a cry baby, uncool, blue hairdo Missy!"

"Fu-" I was cut off by Bright.

"Woah! The atmosphere was cool earlier! No bad words aloud here please." Bright said before i could continue.

"DUH! Its written around her face already, no need to say it to her!" Shade teased again! UGH! Why is he sooo Annoying?!

"Dude, lighten up, you're fighting my sis, dude. Its a girl you are fighting." Jacob said calming Shade.

"Tch, she is not a girl for me." Shade whispered.

"Tsk, why bothering respecting you when your not respecting me either!" I replied back, well half- shouted.

"Okay Rein, no need to shout. Let's just call it a day." Fine said grabbing my hands.

"Oh wait Fine!" The green haired girl said, if i remember correctly her name was Allianna?

"Huh?" Fine asked. Allianna whispered something on Fine's ears.

"Oh! Good idea!" Fine beam.

"Rein would you like to join our hang out this coming Saturday?" Fine asked joyfully. Hang out again? This is what they asked when i was Rico earlier, i know my answer would be no 'cause i'm busy that day, you know, 'cause watching Anime of course. But before i could even reply. Jacob grab my hands.

"I'll talk with my sis first." Jacob said, i followed him silently.

"So?" I asked.

"Tell them you're going." He said calmly, wait what?!

"Are you nuts?! Of course no! I would never go with you guys! I'm busy!" I protested.

"So you wanted to suspect them with you and Rico then?" Jacob said, somehow glaring.

"What?" I asked.

"You know if you were caught as a girl in my team then i'm done as a captain, since i'm the one who suggested you were to join and girls like you shouldn't enter this. So i want you to stay alert in everything when it comes to Rico and you. So i'm warning you, don't ever i mean never let anyone suspect you're a girl when you're Rico or vice versa. 'Cause when you do, we'll be kissing good bye to this School."

"Wait are you saying that this is a big offense if the Coach know i'm a Girl?" I asked, nervous.

"Yes, and not just the coach , but the whole school." Jacob said in a creepy voice while throwing me daggers. Okay this really creeps me out now.

"So..." I said, space off.

"You need to say "Yes" when you're Rein and say "No" when you're Rico." Jacob said.

"But what if i make mistake?! You know how forgetful i am!" I said nervously.

"Just remember, you're taking the risk, make no mistake at all, i'm serious." Jacob said, i gulp.

"O-o-okay then..." As i directly went to Fine.

"So?" Fine asked happily.

"=Sigh= Okay, but only once." I said as i took a glance at Jacob walking towards us.

"For real sis?!" Fine asked joyfully.

"Yeah, for uhh, real sis." I said awkwardly.

"Nice to hear that from you Rein!" Allianna said joyfully as she stretched out her hands for a hand shake, i shake her back.

"Nice, we'll meet up 9:00 a.m. in the morning then! See you later guys!" Bright said as he waved his hands bye.

"Humph, didn't expect that to **see**." Shade whispered to me.

"Tsk, you're not thinking well." I said as i smirked.

"No..."

"Huh?"

"You looked familiar, you're really not good with secrets, Rein." He whispered mysteriously with a smirk on his face as he went on his way. Oh no.. did he know?! I look at him as he walk through the doors of my Nightmares...

 _ **~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry for not updating lately, i'm soo busy with my school! Well G2G now i still have a lot of things to study since its my exam tomorrow...X-X. Is it just me or Exams are just soo Annoying? Well bye for now! Please review and rate! ^^**

 **~LuminaBlue2**


End file.
